User blog:ItsJinxed/Wikia Update For 8/1/18
Wikia Update For 8/1/18 Hey hunters! It's me Aidan here again. Today I have some new updates that might interest you. So, why don't I get started! Update/Announcement Changes So, if you didn't notice by now, this isn't your regular forum post. This is a... drumroll please... a BLOG POST! Aha, yes. Now on I will be posting these updates on blog posts. Now don't worry, I will still be posting on the forum, but I will link to this blog post. Just for those users who actually care about what I'm writing and want to still check back on their usual way of getting information. You may be asking, why would you do this Aidan?!?! Well the answer is pretty simple. I just wanted more freedom when I post things. Doing things in blog posts is just like making an article, just without the constant worry of cluttering up the Wikia. So, that means I can do things like bolding, making headers, categories, and so on. Now don't worry little munchkins, you will still be able to easily find these updates. I will be creating a whole new category which I will touch up on very soon. So be patient my children. Removal Of Active And Inactive Hackers I know a lot of you loved these two categories, because you guys would not stop filling up articles with these categories. But, Black Knight 777 and I though it would be better to remove these two categories as a whole. This is simply due to them being useless entirely. All hackers at some point retire and stop hacking, so the category wouldn't make sense at all. Another reason being that it would simply be a hassle to make sure that each article is up-to-date on the activity of the hacker. These two categories wouldn't make sense in the long run at all. So, me and Black Knight 777 kindly ask that you do not add Inactive Hackers or Active Hackers to any article's categories. Also, please do not create random categories to articles either. Here's a list of the categories we would like you to chose from when creating an article: *Chose ONE **'Green Hackers' - Supposed "hackers" with very little to none proof that they are real. Without evidence they cannot be deemed as hacker. These hackers are low risk. For example, The Clown status hackers. **'Amber Hackers' - This is a category for hackers who have hacked a number of users, with sufficient evidence to suggest so. These hackers are ones that are basically the monkey in the middle when refering to how dangerous of a hacker they are. For example, Miss Outrage status hackers. **'Red Hackers' - This is a category for established hackers who have hacked a large amount of users, left an impact on MSP community, or go further than just hacking accounts. For example, Anonymous status hackers. *Optional choices **'Victims '- Only use this category if the article is about people who are victims of alleged hackers. **'Theories' - Only use this category if the article is of a theory. Shane Dawson loves this category. **'Hacker Hunters' - Only use this category if the article is about a hacker hunter. **'Hacker Hunting Groups' - Only use this category if the article is about a hacker hunting group, like Team Rebels. **'Hacker Groups' - Only use this category if the article is about a hacker group, like Team Devils. Admin Updates Category With the change of how I will be handling Wikia Updates and Wikia Announcements now on, I have created a new category named "Admin Updates." Only the admins and bureaucrats will have access to this category, and any extra articles added into this category that isn't from the moderation team will be removed and the person responsible will be punished. Okay, let's talk about this category. So, this category is basically like Wikia Updates Board on the Forums. This category will house all of my posts for any updates regarding the Wikia. This category will be very easy to find as well! All you have to do is put your mouse cursor over the COMMUNITY button at the top of the website, and you will see a drop-down list. In that drop-down list you will see "Admin Updates" at the top of the list. Click that and you will be shown all of my update notes. Easy as pie! Discord Update On our Discord, I have now created the Wikia Updates channel. This channel will house my newest and most recent blog posts regarding the Wikia. I think this is a great addition to the Discord and it would make it easier for our Discord users to find out what's new with the Wikia. Conclusion Whew! That was a lot to go through. So let's just recap everything that I just said. So, there will no longer be a Active & Inactive Hacker category, I will now be posting our Wikia Updates as blog posts, there is a new channel on our Discord that will host our update notes, and there is a new way for you to find our Wikia Updates easily on the website. If there are any problems, let us know on our Discord or message an admin. Thank you for contributing on our Wikia. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Updates